brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Ninjago: Masters of Ninjitsu
Ninjago: Masters of Ninjitsu is a custom theme by MLG Neo-Futurist. It is the first live-action movie in the Ninjago Cinematic Universe. It is followed by the sequel Ninjago: The Serpentine. Plot The movie starts with the First Ninjitsu Master performing Tai Chi in a grass field. Once he touches the grass, blossoms grow from the entire row. While this scene is shown, Sensei Wu is heard narrating, "When the First Ninjitsu Master created the world of Ninjago, he constructed order with the balance. After he before away, he informed to protect it...I failed!" Instantly, the sound of thunder roars and the screen starts flashing. The setting changes to a night sky with lighting striking out of clouds. LEGO and the Warner Brothers logo are shown on the front of the screen. The camera slowly zooms in to the Monastery of the First Ninjitsu Master, where young Garmadon and Wu are fighting for The Four Golden Weapons. Wu informs him that this is not what father wanted, while Garmadon replies, "Father was a fool!" They continue fighting until Garmadon disarms Wu and attempts to kill him with the Sword of Fire. However, the symbols on Wu's robe open the portal to the Underworld, sucking Garmadon inside. Garmadon's skin turned coal black and his hair turned gray in an instant. Before the portal to the Underworld was closed, he swore to Wu that he will return and get his return. After this scene is over, the Ninjago logo appears on the screen. Below it, a caption appears saying "Masters of Ninjitsu". Another scene is shown afterward with a blacksmith. He is seen burning and then hammering a sword. Once it is repaired, he calls him children, Kai and Nya for lunch. While they are eating, the death of their mother is brought up as a subject. The blacksmith mentions that their mother died during Nya's childbirth. However, he informed them at he will always look after them. Over the years, the blacksmith seems to grow weaker and weaker, due to cancer. In his deathbed, his last words to Kai and Nya were, "I will always look after you." After his death, Kai and Nya attended his funeral, Nya crying while holding on to Kai. Years have past and Kai and Nya have grown up. Kai has run his father's blacksmith shop, Four Weapons. One day, he finds him father's instructions on how to make the strongest sword ever. Kai tries crafting it but fails. Nya tells him that if he had waited longer, it would have worked. An old man steps into the blacksmith shop. "Your metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down; useless in the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja?" he says. Kai tells him that there are no ninja in his parts. "The shop is called 'Four Weapons' not 'For Browsing'. Either buy something or go peddle your insults some place else!" Kai says. "Peh!" the old man replies and walks away. Meanwhile, the farmers of Ignacia are minding their own business until a building is shot. They look only to see an undead warrior with a giant machine gun. Eventually, more undead warriors arrive, killing people and raiding the village. Kai arms himself with armor and a sword, fighting back against the warriors. Nya fights them too. Eventually, the general, General Cryptor, appears and threatens to attack Kai. However, the old man arrives and defeats Cryptor. In the meantime, Kruncha steals a map from Four Weapons. After seeing Wu, the warriors retreat, taking their items and Nya with them. Kai tries to chase the tank where Nya is held, but fails. After mourning for the loss of his sister, the old man arrives and tells him to calm down. Kai informs him he already lost him mother and father and cannot bear to lose Nya. The old man then tells him that the people who attacked the Ignacia were the Skolkahn. Long before time had a name, the First Ninjitsu Master created Ninjago using Four Golden Weapons: the Sword of Fire, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Scythe of Quakes, and the Surikens of Ice. These weapons were so powerful that no mortal could possess them all at once. Over the course of history, many warriors sought to take these weapons, but were banished to a realm known as the Underworld. They become known as Skolkahn. After the First Ninjitsu Master passes away, he gave his weapons to him two sons to protect. However, the older son was consumed by evil and sought to use the weapons to recreate Ninjago in his own image. A battle broke between the two sons and the youngest banished his brother to the Underworld. He hid the weapons in four different locations, guarded by four elemental dragons. He gave the map of the location to his best friend. The old then informs Kai that his father was the younger brother's best friend, he was the youngest brother, and the ruler of the Skolkahn was the older brother, Lord Garmadon. The old man says that he senses a gift in Kai, and that he will get his sister back if he trains in Ninjitsu. When Kai asks the old man's name, he says, "Call me Sensei Wu." Wu brings Kai to his monastary, which is located above the mountain of impossible heights. After making it, Sensei Wu tells him to train. Kai complains that there is no way to train; even the poor village Ignacia is more technologically advanced than Wu's monastery. After hearing this, Wu presses a button, activating his technologically advanced training center. He informs Kai that he must beat all the challenges before he finishes his cup of tea. Kai trains with Wu for weeks, failing every time. He eventually gets better and better, until he beat the challenge and even gave Wu a lump of sugar to go with his tea. Wu bowed down to Kai and told him he has completed the training. However, his real challenge starts at night. That night, Kai was fetching water from a well while mocking Sensei Wu. Suddenly, he is attacked by three ninja. He took out two of them. While the one fighting the Kai, the other two recovered and cornered him. However, everyone froze after Sensei Wu then shouted, "Enough!" The three ninja told Wu that they finished their training with Lloyd and have arrived. They also informed Wu there is an intruder. Wu then told the ninja that they have a new member on their team, Kai. The ninja took off their masks. One of the Ninja, Zane, was actually an android. At first, the three ninja told Wu that he has not had much training. Kai reminded them that he almost beat them. Sensei Wu interrupted the argument and told them there are elemental powers within each of them: Cole has earth, Jay has lightning, Zane has ice, and Kai has fire. Kai also informed the Ninja that they need to get his sister, Nya. Jay told Kai that that they do not have time to save a girl. Kai was angry, but interrupted Sensei Wu told the Ninja that they must have a good sleep, because tomorrow, they will go to the Cave of Despair to obtain the first golden weapon, the Scythe of Quakes. While Cole is happy, Jay asks why they should get Cole's weapon first. Sensei Wu informs Jay that they will get the weapons in order of which Ninja joined Wu's Ninja team. Since Cole was the first one, his weapon should be obtained first. Kai argued that it should be the other way around; the newer Ninja don't have much experience so their weapons will be more helpful. Zane then jumps in, arguing that the smartest one should get their weapons first. That way, the person is completely responsible for their weapon, and will help the others once they get their weapons. "This is going to be a long adventure..." Wu said. The next day, the Ninja and Wu are traveling to the Cave of Despair. Along the way, Kai asks the Ninja how they met Wu. After that, it shows a flashback of Cole's origin. It shows a canyon, where the greatest mountain climbers of Ninjago were practicing for the Oympics. Cole is introduced, a proud, well built young man. Sensei Wu sees him and tells him to be more humble. Cole ignores his advice. During the match, Cole easily beat the others, making incredibly high jumps. Once he got to a ledge to take a breath, he sees the same old man, Sensei Wu, drinking tea up there. Cole is surprised how an old man could beat Ninjago's greatest mountain climber. Next, it shows a flashback with Jay's origin. He is seen in a city, testing out his glider on top of a tower. Before this, Wu tells that it's useless to use a glider when you can fly. Jay replies, "This is how I fly!" and falls of the tower. His glider fails, and as he helplessly falls down. However, the wind starts blowing and the glider glides perfectly. While Jay is proud and makes a "Superman" pose, he crashes into a billboard. One the other side of the billboard, he sees Sensei Wu on the other building, drinking tea. He is surprised how Wu seemingly teleported from one building to the other. Last, it shows a flashback with Zane's origin. He is seen in a village, holding his breath underwater while villagers are cheering him on. While he is holding at the bottom of the lake, he sees Sensei Wu right next to him, drinking tea. He is so surprised that he chokes on water, swimming toward the surface. Afterward, Sensei Wu shakes his head and continues drinking tea. The Ninja arrive at the Cave of Despair and defeat the Skolkhan. They take and Scythe of Quakes and escape the Earth Dragon. Next, they travel to the Floating Ruins, where they take the Nunchucks of Lightning. Afterwards, they go to the Frozen Wastelands, where they take the Surikens of Ice. However, Zane had been attacked by the Ice Dragon and was damaged. Because of Zane's damages, the Ninja had to stop near a village until Jay repaired him. After he was fixed, the Ninja stayed at the village, proud to have obtained almost all the Golden Weapons. When Sensei Wu arrived, he was not pleased. Jay informed him that they had everything in the bag and that they are heroes. However, Wu told the Ninja they are not even close to finished with their battle with the Skolkahn army. There is still much more to come. To prepare for the final weapon, they are going to their next destination, Ninjago City. At first, the Ninja were surprised about this. Kai informed Wu that he comes from humble beginnings and cannot go to the high-tech environment that overthrew his people from their land. On the other hand, Jay was excited. It was one of his biggest dreams to visit Ninjago City. The Ninja arrived to Ninjago City, surprised to see the neo-futuristic metropolis. Sensei Wu told them that they must go to Borg Tower to discuss the Skolkahn threat to Cyrus Borg. This made Jay even more excited. They visited Borg Tower, where they were greeted by Borg Industries workers. They tried to plan a meeting with Cyrus Borg, but the staff informed the Ninja that the papers by Wu were not verified. While Jay was arguing with the staff, Cyrus Borg appeared. He brought the Ninja to his office and discussed the Skolkahn threat. The Ninja informed him that the Skolkahn have recently gotten closer to the area, and would possibly attack Ninjago City. Fredrick, the head engineer interrupts their conversation and tells Borg that the robotic framework 5.4 on level 93 is complete. He also complimented Borg on his blue coat. Cyrus Borg then introduced him to the Ninja. Fredrick shook hands with them and walked away. Cyrus Borg also told the Ninja about some suspicious activity and said their is a great chance this may be the case. While the Ninja fight off the Skolkahn, mayor will agree to send out Ninjago's military soldiers. During this time, Zane meets PIXAL, Cyrus Borg's Primary Interactive eXternal Assistant Life-form, whom he has feelings for. He tells her that he is also a robot, and he has no past of how he was created. He was only found and bought by a villager. Zane tells her that Wu once told him everybody has something to fight for, and that PIXAL is his. Once the Ninja are going to leave, Zane tells PIXAL that one day he will see her again. Meanwhile, the Skolkahn are bringing out their assault vehicles and machine guns, heading towards Ninjago City. The Ninjago military and NCPD try to hold them off, but fail, as they reach the city. However, the Ninja fight back against the Skolkahn. During the battle, Zane tells Cole to destroy a tank. Cole takes out his Scythe and hacks it into the tank. However, the tank does not explode. Instead, it adapts to the elemental power and becomes the Earth Battle Tank. After seeing this, Zane hacked a armored motorbike with his Surikens of Ice, becoming an Ice Motorbike. Jay pushes a Skolkahn warrior off his tank, crashing into a glass window of a building. This building was the Mojo Dojo and inside, Grand Sensei Dareth was teaching his students. After the Skolkahn hit the glass window, it shattered, and Dareth looked at the Skolkahn in confusion. Jay eventually jumps to a jet nearby and hacks it to become a Lightning Jet. Meanwhile, Kai is upset that he still doesn't have his golden weapon, and just rides an ordinary red car. Lloyd also arrives, helping the Ninja fight the Skolkahn. The Ninja continue to fight the Skolkahn, but they are outnumbered. Meanwhile, Fredrick was seen in a floor, under construction. There were flashing red lights and a siren. He was seen arguing with an engineer, believed to have caused the malfunction. During the argument, the engineer yelled that he did not do anything, while Fredrick yelled he was instructed to do a different job and he is fired. However, their argument is interrupted after General Cryptor and the Skolkahn walked into the room. The Skolkahn then infect Borg Tower with the Garmadon Virus. This turned all civilian technologies offline. It eventually hacked all military technologies to be used by the Skolkahn. Cyrus Borg and many other people at Borg Tower attempted to retreat, but they were taken hostage. The Ninja knew they lost and decided to retreat. However, they saw Sensei Wu face General Cryptor, who had recreated himself with new parts, using the technology from Borg Industries. Cryptor eventually shot Sensei Wu, the Ninja believing he died. They were forced to retreat to the forest in order to get their last weapon, the Sword of Fire. The Ninja rested there during the night. However, Kai wakes up, seeing his sister, Nya. He follows her to the Temple of Fire. There, Nya fades and it turns out she was merely a shadow. Inside the temple, Kai sees the Sword of Fire, real Nya chained up, and the shadow of Lord Garmadon. Garmadon tells him that he can only exist in Ninjago in shadow form, and he needs Kai to take the Sword of Fire for him. Kai refuses and told him he wants his sister. Garmadon told him, Kai must take the Sword of Fire because that is the only way he can rescue Nya. Nya's slowly chains descend into the lava below them. Kai takes the Sword of Fire and frees Nya. When Lord Garmadon's shadows approach them Kai says, "You can't hurt us! You're don't even exist in this world! You're nothing but a shadow!" Garmadon replies, "Even shadows have their uses!" Garmadon summons a group of Shadow Ninja. Kai tries to fight them, but his sword just goes through the shadows; he cannot touch them. However, the Shadow Ninja could hurt him. Just when Kai was doomed, Sensei Wu arrived and defeated the shadow ninja with his own shadow. Sensei Wu shot out a burst of light finishing the shadow ninja and hurting Garmadon's shadow. Sensei Wu takes the Sword of Fire, but the temple starts to flow with lava. Sensei Wu tells Garmadon that he will meet him in the Underworld, rowing away in the lava on a chunk of land. While Kai is feeling hopeless, the Fire Dragon arrives making a big roar. Meanwhile, the other Ninja are sleeping in the forest, until Jay hears something, waking up Cole and Zane. They are attacked by the Skolkahn. They fight the Skolkahn, but fail to protect the weapons. General Cryptor takes them and escapes to the Underworld. Knowing that there is still one more weapon left, Jay, Cole, and Zane arrive to the Temple of Fire. They realize that the Sword of Fire is gone. However, they meet Kai who tells them that they can use their dragons to arrive to the Underworld. Jay also meets Nya, whom he starts to have feelings for. The Ninja ride their dragons and travel to the Underworld, where they have a final battle with the Skolkahn. They are losing, until Lloyd arrives and helps them. When Jay asked Lloyd how he got to the Underworld, Lloyd replied that he knows his own ways. The Ninja arrive to Lord Garmadon's throne room, where they witness General Cryptor fight Sensei Wu for the Sword of Fire. Cryptor wins and obtains all of the Four Golden Weapons. However, he uses them to attempt to overthrow Lord Garmadon. Garmadon laughs and General Cryptor blows up from the power of the Golden Weapons. Lord Garmadon informs the Ninja that no mortal can possess all Four Golden Weapons, not even him. Using his telekinesis, Garmadon arranged the weapons to form a portal. He then told the Ninja that he can use the weapons to open a portal through another dimension, where he can have the power to possess all weapons and become more powerful. When he loses, he wins; everything is going according to his plan. Lord Garmadon slowly walked near the portal. Sensei Wu reminds him that this was not what their father wanted. Garmadon gives back the same reply, "Father was a fool!". He stepped inside the portal, gone from Ninjago. The Ninja take the Golden Weapons and Wu tells them they are returning to Ninjago. They arrive at Ninjago City, where the city was on lock-down. They defeat the remaining Skolkahn and use the Golden Weapons to hack Borg Industries and erase the Garmadon virus. When the mayor arrives, Jay told him that the city is safe. The Ninja return to Ignacia, which has been devastated after the attacks from the Skolkahn. However, the people are happy to see the Ninja. After all their hardships, the Ninja also become happy. Sensei Wu tells them that they still have a lot to learn from him. He also tells them Lord Garmadon will return someday. Kai tells Wu to train them when that they comes. The movie ends with the Ninjago sky. The end credits are shown afterward. After they are finished, a short clip is shown with Dareth looking at the broken window of his dojo. "Oh great, I wish I had insurance!", he says. He looks up at the screen and says, "Uh, do you have some money I can borrow?" Cast I need help with the cast. If you have any suggestions, please contact me on my talk page or find me on chat! *Alex MacNicoll - Kai *Logan Lerman - Jay *??? - Cole *??? - Zane *??? - Nya *Jackie Chan - Sensei Wu and The First Ninjitsu Master *Chris Pratt - Kai's father *Brad Pitt - Lloyd *??? - Lord Garmadon *Richard Newman - General Cryptor *B.D. Wong - Cyrus Borg *Morgan Freeman - Fredrick *Jen Taylor - PIXAL *Grand Master Qi Feilong - Grand Sensei Dareth Characters |img2=Zaneme.png |txt2=Zane |img3=Llllloyd!.png |txt3=Lloyd |img4=wu21.png |txt4=Sensei Wu |img5=Cyrus borg2.png |txt5=Cyrus Borg |img6=Morgan2.png |txt6=Fredrick |img7=Worker2.png |txt7=Construction Worker |img8=Cryptornite.png |txt8=General Cryptor |img9=20160204 114034 (3).jpg |txt9=General Cryptor |img10=Shadowninja2.png |txt10=Shadow Ninja |img11=Garmadonmlg.png |txt11=Lord Garmadon }} Rating The movie was given the rating of PG-13 for "Sequences of Action Violence". Mild language and scary characters are also shown. Notes *This is the first live-action movie produced by The LEGO Group. *The storyline is inspired by the plot and third season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Easter Eggs *An Illuminati member makes a cameo in Borg Industries. *Dareth makes two cameos in the movie **During the first cameo, he is teaching at the Mojo Dojo in Ninjago City. **During the second cameo, he is seen at the end credits and breaks the forth wall. *Dan and Kevin Hageman make cameo as Dareth's students at the Mojo Dojo. *There is a store at the Ninjago City mall titled "Heartlake Designer Fashion". **This is a reference to Heartlake City from LEGO Friends. *There is a gas station titled "Octan". **This is a reference the gas company that has been seen in LEGO sets. *In Ignacia, one of the villagers has a lawnmower with the "Borg Industries" logo on it. *There is a poster at Borg Tower saying, "Digiverse". It shows an armored man fighting a fish-looking warrior. **This is a reference to the Digiverse from Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, which was a virtual reality game being created by Borg Industries. It is where the Overlord was resurrected as the "Digital Overlord", and where the Ninja went in "Enter the Digiverse" to defeat him. *There is a baby shop at the Ninjago City mall titled "DUPLO". **This is a reference to LEGO's theme for toddlers. *There is a graffiti on a wall in Ninjago City saying "Nashtron Rules!" **This is a reference to Nashtron, an account used on the LEGO Message Boards by multiple users for hacking. Products Polybags *Cyrus Borg Polybag *Shadow Ninja Polybag Battle Packs *Skolkahn Battle Pack Sets Wave One *Cave of Despair *Skolkahn Motorbike *Ignacia Raid *Cole's Battle Tank *Zane's Ice Dragon *Battle at Ninjago City *The Floating Ruins *Monastery of Ninjitsu *The Underworld *The Temple of Fire Wave Two *Kai's Car Chase *Cole's Earth Dragon *Borg Industries This theme has been created by: